Her Enigma
by MichiyoYuki
Summary: Konoha Royal Academy - Known for being prestigious and it's wealthy and scholarly students. But what happens when a pair of unique sisters transfer? And what is her relationship with a certain four-member group? OCxHarem OCx ? Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Sorry for being inactive for many months , but I'm back with a new story! Yay~ As stated in the summary, this is a OCxHarem and keyword OC not OCs or OC(s). This is purely 1 character x Harem. Since there are 2 OCs in this story, the elder OC will be having a harem but this doesn't mean that the younger OC won't be having one. The younger OC will have a pairing with one of the characters but it is not decided on who yet. Should we have a poll for that? Also, pre-konoha characters will be in the story and I'm sorry if they seem ooc. **

**Naruto © Masashi** **Kishimoto **

* * *

CAPITALISED LETTERS WILL BE SOUND EFFECTS

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Time/Scene **

_Flashbacks _

* * *

**6:37AM,**

**Blythe Villa**

BRRRRRR~

BRRRRRR~

Vibrations of a slim black phone echoed throughout the room that was decorated with few grand furnitures and a balcony to the right. Sunlight peeked through the cream colored curtains, lightning the dim room.

A hand shot out from beneath the blanket in the direction of the still vibrating phone on the bedroom table. Feeling the smooth cold metallic surface, the hand flipped the phone open. A head appeared from under the blankets and a pair of purple eyes glanced at the screen.

6:39AM

The figure blinked. Then looked at the incoming message.

_FROM : MEGUMI_

Opening the message, it read :

_Are you up yet? (`3`)? The school's opening ceremony is starting in 15 mins, in the school hall. Don't be late! (^_^)_

Shutting the phone, the figure placed the phone back on the small table next to it and sat upright on the bed, stretching. The sunlight was now brighter and shone on the figure, revealing messy silver hair covered by a black hood, a white dress with few laces adorning the hems underneath it.

She got up and headed to the bathroom for her usual routine. Stepping out with only a towel clinging onto her body, her hair wet with dripping droplets of water, she headed towards a pair of wooden door, pull it open and entered her wardrobe. Both sides of each wall were hung with clothes of different designs, ranging from plain tank tops to turtlenecks to flamboyant dresses. In the middle was a long display table covered by glass and contained accessories from a simple pair of ear studs to a diamond necklace worth millions.

She walked towards the end of the racks on the right and took out an orange hooded jacket with long rabbit ears. Reaching in to grab another, she chose a long sleeved blouse, a red checkered short skirt, a pair of black stockings and a pair of black penny loafers from the shoe shelve under the clothes rack. Turning around, she slid the glass cover and took out a ribbon. Quickly, she dressed herself, closed the closet doors and walked out of her room.

* * *

**6:48AM,**

**Konoha Royal Academy - Hallway C**

Students and their chatters filled the hallways as they strolled at snails pace. Few students often looking around, usually to socialize with their fellow wealthy school mates. They wore the same outfit, except that the girls had a ribbon while the boys had a tie around their collars.

A 5'1 tall blonde strode across the crowded hallway, often gaining attention from the crowd about her looks. Her hazel eyes scanned around the lobby for the general office, her legs moved as if automatically when she saw the capitalized 'G'.

Entering to find a short black haired receptionist busy typing away at her keyboard, she cleared her throat, instantly gaining the receptionist's attention.

"Oh, how may I help you?" She smiled, looking up from the screen.

The blonde took a swift glance at her badge that stated 'Katō Shizune',"Konichiwa Shizune-san, I would like to collect my timetable and if possible, a layout map of the school."

"Ah! You're supposedly the new student right? Please give me a moment." She stood up and started looking through papers and asked,"Your name, Miss?"

"Megumi F. Blythe"

"B..B..B.. Ah! Here it is!" She passed the timetable to her, a smile still plastered on her face. But found it weird that she had not left.

"Arīgato. Could you get me my sister's too? It's under 'B' and it's under 'Y'."

Shizune's eyebrow raised in a curious manner but did what was requested nonetheless. She flipped to the names starting with 'Y' under the surnames starting with 'B' and found only one student. She passed it to the blonde, without reading the student's name.

The Blythe thanked her and exited. Shizune turned around, about to complete whatever task the principal had given her while she tried recalling that blond's sister's name,"Something Yu..Yuko? Yukino? F? or was it L? Blythe Cla... Clara? Perhaps it was Yuko F. Blythe Clara?"

* * *

**7:12AM,**

**Konoha Royal Academy - Outside Hall**

Megumi rushed towards the hall, hoping she wasn't late and cursed under her breath for the hall was a block and a garden and two stories away from the general office.

'Why did the campus have to be so big! I understand it's for wealthy students but seriously! 26 football fields as width and 47 as length? Where did they even find this plot of land anyway?'

She panted as she finally reached outside the hall. She grabbed the golden engraved handle on the large right door and entered silently. The hall, grand and sparkling, was what she would describe as. Especially those glass chandeliers, they even had diamonds for decoration! Not to mention the engravings on the ceiling, those fancy and curvy letters containing the legend of Rikudo Sennin. Too bad, she had seen _much more_ fancier things than this. Well, this _is _a school. Luckily, rows of seats were placed on both sides of the hall, but her eye twitched at the red carpet. Surely there wasn't a need for that.. The blond made her way to the backrow, where few girls mingled among themselves, noting that the seat's cushion was made of velvet. Once again her eye twitched, this time it was her left eye. She glanced around and to her relief, the ceremony hadn't started. Ignoring how some male students were checking her out, especially a guy with his silver hair slicked back, she composed herself, her back straight and hands on her laps.

She took one last scan across the room. 'Looks like she isn't here..'

Her attention was focused onto a blond woman with at least a G cup when she walked onto the stage and spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Konoha Royal Academy. Whether you are famous or a scholar, we hope that you can have an enjoyable experience at our high school and and make it memorable."

She continued with her speech as Megumi started to tune her out. Taking out her phone, she typed :

_When are you getting here? (o_o;) The ceremony's already started. And I've got your timetable with me! (^∇^)_

Pressing 'send', the crowd started to clap, signalling the end of the principal's speech. "Next, we'll have our Student Council President to speak a few words. "

The crowd's clapping slowly ceased as I looked up to see who's next. A male walked out and the female students started to squeal going 'Kya~ He's so handsome!' or something like that. I cringed at the high-pitched volume, covering my ears shut with my hands. My eyes scanned at this so-called Student Council President. He had spiky long hair with a dark blue tint that reached his waist, eyes that gave a cold glare, lips that had probably kissed countless of women, and the first button of his collar unbuttoned with his tie tied quite loosely. No doubt, no matter how rich he is, he is a notorious playboy!

'Definitely NOT my type!' Afterall, she was the kind of girl hoping for a knight in shining armour and a white horse.

He walked and grabbed the microphone and spoke. The squeals got even higher when the females heard his voice. It was a low and deep seductive voice that would make any female weak in the knees or make them feel like kissing that guy straight away. 'Well, at least not for me. And her.'

"Warui, I'm the vice-president, Uchiha Madara."

The squeals had been upgraded to 'Kya~ Madara-sama~!' or something like that.

"That Senju is busy with his stuff so I'll be reading his message." He cleared his throat,"To everyone(Madara's version of 'To my fellow schoolmates')," He glanced through the piece of paper and summarized it into,"I hope that you will have a great time and enjoy yourself."

He crushed the small piece of paper in his left hand and left the stage, followed by his mob of fangirls. Tsunade-sama, from her introductory speech, walked up the stage again and announced,"Will the highest scorer for the entrance exam come up on stage to say a few words."

The crowd applaused but the highest scorer never came up. It caught some attention but wasn't enough to stir an uproar. Most students assumed she was a stage-fright while others, curious. The ceremony was soon over but a group of exactly ten students caught my attention. All were wearing either a black or red accessory, but what caught her attention the most was the ring on their fingers. 'A gang eh? She'll be amused when she hears of it.'

Flipping open her phone, she messaged :

_Did you know? There's a ten-member gang that wears either a red or black accessory and apparently their name is called, Akatsuki. So, when are going to take action?_

She sent it and got the reply fast :

_Soon._

Smirking, she stared at the name on the other timetable she carried,'Looks like things are going to be fun eh, Akatsuki.'

_Yuki L. Blythe Claire_

* * *

**A/N : That's the end of chapter 1 :)**

**'Warui' means 'My bad'**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I forgot to mention this in the A/N of chapter one but in this story, Madara is Madara and Tobi is Tobi. I repeat, Tobi is not Madara and Madara is not Tobi! Enjoy! XD**

**Naruto © Masashi** **Kishimoto**

* * *

(Some changes have been made)

CAPITALISED LETTERS WILL BE SOUND EFFECTS

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Time/Scene**

_Flashback_

"**Demonic talking**"

_Name : Text messages_

"Speaking in a different language(Language)"

* * *

**7:32AM,**

**Konoha Royal Academy - Royal Garden**

Senju Hashirama paced frantically up and down the pavement. He knew he couldn't trust that guy to deliver a speech, much less a school opening ceremony speech. What if he screwed up? That Uchiha would be more than pleased to ruin his reputation. But he would be _even_ more pleased to slaughter his rival for that. He paused and stopped walking. Wait. What if he planned all this? Madara knew of his early morning routine at the garden and had even volunteered to be the stand-in for the speech. Then it clicked.

'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!' He swore darkly, adding it to his to-do list for Madara.

He sighed,"Relax Hashirama, he'll pay for it later." Bending down to pick up a metallic watering can, he made his way towards the rose section. Did I mention that he skipped? 'I'm coming my darlings~' He thought cheerfully, totally forgetting about his earlier declaration. Passing through a gateway made of multi-colored roses, he watered his beloved darlings, even starting a conversation with them. Not that we know if they'll reply that is.

The brown long haired man first found out about his wonderful ability(his first thought was that he was a psychic) when he was watering his favourite bonsais before hearing someone calling out to him complaining about the lack of sunlight in his room. He was mostly definitely quite shocked at first but calmed down when he thought about it. If he could manipulate wood and even the flower world, then it was no surprise he could communicate with nature.

"And you know, Madeline-chan," Hashirama began to huddle with a red rose.

"Eh? Thomas-kun proposed to you?" The red rose shifted.

"Isn't it great?" The gardener frowned, Madeline had a long time crush on Thomas, the charismatic white rose.

"Anyway, be sure to invite me to your wedding, ne?" When Hashirama smiled, the rose started to sparkle, radiating a glow that rivalled the shininess of the glass chandeliers in the hall.

As he moved from one rose to another, gossiping and asking how their day was, he wasn't aware of another presence in his territory till an orange rose informed him. 'A girl by the blue roses?'

He abandoned the silver watering can and made his towards the artificial rose section where blue roses were at full bloom. At the sight of the dyed roses, he scanned around carefully for the roses tend to play pranks on him. It was much to his surprise when he found them emitting a pleasant and lively glow. It spiked his interest. Someone else was able to tame them and not him. Madara would most likely pester him about the fact he wasn't that much of a gardener than what he had proclaimed. Don't even start on his brother. It slightly irritated him but he was not known kind for a reason. Forgiveness was one of his virtues, like what his red-eyed brother stated.

The roses seemed to be quite edgy, what was it they were not letting him see? The girl? He raised an eyebrow when he saw black among the sea of blue. Taking a few steps forward, he found the girl they were talking about. There she was, bending down and admiring the petals of the fake roses, a gentle smile on her face as she closed her eyes inhaling their scent. Her slender fingers running across the petals, caressing them with care. Perhaps it was her actions that made the blue roses favoured her over him. He pushed aside the thought of their different genders having some sort of impact.

As he stood where he was, he found himself unconsciously admiring her. Her slim and pale body, that waist length jet black hair of hers, how her eyelashes seem to be longer than his, that perfectly shaped nose and those pinkish full lips of hers that seemed to be so perfect for kissin- WAIT, JUST WHAT WAS HE EVEN THINKING ABOUT? He coughed, pushing aside those (dirty)thoughts of a stranger whose name he didn't even know. Hashirama glanced back at her direction to find her staring back at him. Heat rose to his cheeks. Those cerulean blue eyes captivating him in a tran- stop, stop, STOP,STOP! He coughed even more, embarrassed.

He cleared his throat, heat slowly rising to his cheeks as his gazed continued lingering over her,"A-Am I b-bothering you?" He cursed mentally, how could he stutter? He hadn't even once when under the gazes of elegant and charming women, so what was happening?

She blinked. Then replied,"No, am I?"

How he wanted to melt right there on that spot. Her voice was so angelic, not those high-pitched voices that go 'Kya~'. A semi-deep voice that was womanly and not a voice that belonged to a man. He could listen to her voice all-day long calling his name- STOP, I SAY STOP! What was wrong with him today? A woman making him feeling this way.. No doubt once Madara hears of this, he'll be mocking him. He sighed once more, rubbing his temples.

"Are you alright?" Her delicate voice making his heart race again.

He noticed her gaze focusing on him and to avoid embarrassment, he averted her gaze. Then mentally smacked himself, that wasn't the way to treat a lady when she's concern, or at least (from what I see) trying to be. When Hashirama was busy finishing lecturing himself, he failed to notice that she was walking away. Looking up, he blinked. Where did she go?

"It was nice meeting you, Senju Hashirama."

He stared in the direction of the voice to find her walking towards on of the many exits in the Royal Garden. Running up to catch up with her, he found her carrying something orange in her left hand. Curious but he decided to not ask her about it.

"Wait!" She stopped in her tracks.

"Your name.. What is your name?"

She turned around, her index brought to her lips as she spoke in an amusing tone,"Lilith. But I trust that you do not tell others of me." And with that, she was gone.

'Lilith.. Ah~ even I can't resist the demon's charm- STOP! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME!' He fumed, obviously mad with himself. 'But 'Lilith', I've never seen that name in the registry though.. Perhaps she's a new student?' He pondered.

Hashirama took out his phone and dialled,"Tobirama do me a favor. Check the student registry for a student by the name of Lilith."

_"Roger that~"_

* * *

**8:21AM,**

**Konoha Royal Academy - Hallway D - Homeroom Area**

Yo ho~ Megumi here! Apparently after everyone was dismissed I tried heading for my homeroom but then, keyword 'tried'. Yeah.. I know, but you can't blame me! I know I know, you're trying to say that I have a map right? Too bad! I still got lost! ;P Tee-hee~!

So I'm currently exploring the area of a hallway and from what the map tells me, I'm in Hallway D, the homeroom area. Although it's listed as homeroom area, there is currently (from what I can see) no rooms of any sort from where I am. Amazing right? I just love how I can lose my way easily and end up nowhere! Tee-hee! Okay, getting back to matters at hand, if I don't find my way back to the classroom now I'll be la-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG ~

Yeah, I'm dead. First day of school and I'm late, great. Just great. Now what do I do? All the walls are peach in color with no patterns whatsoever to indicate a difference. And in which ever direction I go, I end up in the same place. So I'm currently sitting by the first potted plant in a very expensive ceramic vase probably made in China. A nice aroma it emits, kinda smells like lilies and peach. 'Makes me feel sleepy..'

BRRRR

I blink, is that my phone vibrating?

BRRRR

I think it is.

BRRRR

Slowly I take out my phone, looking at the caller ID.

BRRRR

Says it's from MY SIS.

BRRRR

Should I answer?

BRRRR

Maybe she's looking for me?

BRRRR

Or maybe she just wants her timetable..

BRRRR

But what if she gets lost while looking for me?

BRRRR

I mean, she doesn't even have the map of the school right?

BRRRR

Maybe I shouldn't answer it...

BRRRR

Considering how long it has been..

BRRRR

If I answer, she'll probably scold me for taking so long to answer..

BRR-

Okay... NowwhatdoIdo? Okay Megumi! Just relax...

YAWN~

The plant's making me sleepy.. I stared at my phone..

BEEP

Incoming message from my sis :

_Sis : Where are you? _

_Me : Uhh... I'm.. lost...Gomen. And your timetable's with me.._

_Sis : ..._

_Me : Gomene.. _

_Sis : Where?_

_Me : Hallway D, you know the homeroom area? And I'm resting by a plant that's making me sleepy.. Save me ASAP? _

No reply.

Must be on her way, I can't imagine her being heartless to me. I glared at the map,'It's all your fault!' I looked at my timetable :

Period 1 : Homeroom #03-19 by Hatake Kakashi

Period 2 : Language Arts #03-46 by Jiraiya

Period 3 : Maths #03-27 by Sarutobi Asuma

Period 4 : Lunch Time

Period 5 : Social Studies #03-91 by Yuhi Kurenai

Period 6 : Foreign Languages #03-74 Umino Iruka

Period 7 : Physical Education #02-62 Might Gai

Science happens only on Tuesday(today) and Thursday by some guy called Orochimaru at #03-52, PE happens thrice a week on odd days in the Gymnasium and Foreign Languages happens on Monday,Tuesday and Friday. Also the classes are an hour long but since Nee-san and me are in the same class, there isn't much difference though I'm willing to bet she'll never attend at least half of the week's lessons. 'Though I wonder why's my class named 'Tokubetsu'.. unlike the other classes..' I pout, 'They even have such cool names like 'Tintinnabulation'*!'

Now then, eight mins have passed, tell me Nee-san really hasn't forgotten about me..

* * *

**8:36AM****,**

**Konoha Royal Academy - Hallway D - #03-19**

I sprint across the hallway, slid to a halt and-

SLAM!

I winced, maybe I shouldn't really open doors like that.. Looking up, I see everyone staring at me. Well, I guess they're friendly... considering their not glaring at me.. Perhaps I should greet them...?

"U-Uh.. Hi..?"

JIIIIIIII~**

"A-Ano..." I began fidgeting under their stressful gaze.

JIIIIIIII~

'D-Did I d-do som-something wrong...?' I mentally panicked.

JIIIIIIII~

"Ara?" I jumped, turning my head back to face a silver haired man whose hair was covering his left eye, with his other facial features covered with a sick mask***.

"Aren't you going in, err Miss.. Blathy? Balaty?"

"Blythe." A vein popped out.

"Ah, yes. Miss Blythe." The man walked past me into the classroom and I followed him in, I couldn't be standing there all day right?

As he walked to the teacher's desk, the class kept focusing on me. 'I'm feeling kind of nervous right now..' Luckily Kakashi, who I assume was, saved me. "Now class, stop staring at our new student. You're all making her awkward.." The class glanced at him then back to me, making sensei sigh. "Would you care to introduce yourself?"

"Uh.. My name's Megumi. Megumi F. Blythe, nice to meet you guys.." Great, now they all probably think I'm shy or something..

"Hmm.. Shikamaru! Mind making space for the new student?" I looked to the direction where Kakashi-sensei was shouting to. A male student with black hair tied into a spiky ponytail at the top, who sat in the middle row at the left side muttered something before moving towards the grey colored wall. I took that as my queue to get seated.

"Maa.. I think I should congratulate you guys on passing the exam and moving to a higher level." The masked man started, but paused and looked at me, making me raise an eyebrow. "Does Miss Blythe know why you're in the tokubetsu class?" I shook my head. "Hm? Well.. I guess I could explain."

"Tokubetsu class, just like its name states, is a special class for special students. By 'special' I mean different from others. You see, this class is-"

"A bunch of shinobis." I turned left to face the boy beside me as he started explaining with one eye open. "Do you know what chakra is?"

'Chakra..?' "Oh! If you mean that blue glowing thing, then I've done it before.." I replied, _actually_ being able to remember what Nee-san taught me.

"Blue glowing thing eh.." Kakashi sweatdropped,"Maa.. Anyway, everyone has chakra but only those who are able to harness the power of it deserves to be in this class. So, what are you good in?"

"Umm.." I tried recalling the correct terms for it,"Genjutsu.. and well.. iryou-ninjutsu."

"Iryou-ninjutsu huh? Maa, just try your best. And it's free period." Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a poof of smoke. I blinked, not used to seeing that.

"So you're a medical-nin?" A light blonde blue-eyed girl turned around and asked from the long desk in front of me. I nodded. "Megumi right? Can I call you Gumi-chan?"

"I guess you can.." I said sheepishly, not used to a nickname.

"My name's Yamanaka Ino. And the guy beside you is Nara Shikamaru." Ino pointed towards Shikamaru who was busy taking a nap. She gestured me to come closer. "Since you're new here, I might as well introduce you to everyone." Pointing to a pale short black haired boy behind me who was busy drawing,"That's Sai, then there's Sakura," The pink haired girl waved at us and I returned the gesture. "Beside her is Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee and infront of them are Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten and Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto greeted us,"Yo! Nice to meet you-dattebayo!"

'Dattebayo...?'

Hinata turned around and whispered her greetings followed by the rest. I resisted the urged to glomp Kiba's dog, Akamaru, when he barked to acknowledge my presence. I always loved dogs, their so fluffy and cute! Not to mention loyal! But she's a complete opposite of me.

Ino continued,"By the window at that row there's Neji, Hinata's cousin, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino. Then by the back row, Uchiha Sasuke. He's always rivalling with Naruto and became so distant from us." She sighed, making me feel that she's missing out some details about the black-haired teen. Ino spoke with disgust next,"Beside Sasuke is that Karin. Rumor has it that she's an Uzumaki since all Uzumakis have red hair."

"What about Naruto?"

"Naruto's father was a blonde." She leaned closer towards my ear,"I heard that he was a hottie!"

I sweatdropped, gesturing for Ino to continue,"There's also Suigetsu and Jugo but I don't think they're here yet. Next we have Akatsuki." I mentally smirked, it's time to know more about them.

"All I know is that they're all dangerous, a member that's very foul-mouthed(I think you'll know who this is) and rebellious. But since they came from powerful families, there's nothing much we can do about it. But my information tells me that their leader is also an Uzumaki. Also, Sasuke's other brother, Uchiha Itachi is inside."

I blinked, absorbing and summarizing the information. 'So, there are 3 Uzumakis and 2 Uchihas..'

"Finally we have the Perfect Four!" Ino started to go into fangirl-mode.

"Perfect.. Four..?" I asked, question marks floating above my head.

"Listen up Gumi-chan!" I stared intently at her. "Perfect Four - Four handsome males that are perfect in everyway!"

"Haa..?" I wasn't quite getting it.

This time Ino blinked. "They consist of two Senjus and another two Uchihas. Senju Hashirama, the older brother, and Senju Tobirama. All I can say is that they're so warm and loving. Uchiha Madara, the guy who gave today's speech on behalf on Hashirama-san, and Uchiha Izuna, his younger brother. But their personalities are quite different. Madara's a player and Izuna's a faithful lover. A shock itsn't it?!"

'So I was right... About that guy being a player.'

"Arigato Ino, for such useful information." I grinned, the required information are all almost in my hands now.

"Anytime!" She replied before asking again,"By the way, how did you find this classroom? It's located away from the others because of fangirls and all."

"Uh.. I asked for directions!" Hoping that Ino would believe this little lie of mine,"I almost got lost." 'Until Nee-san found me, that is.'

"Oh, okay." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I wanted to ask but-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~

"Now, let's go for L.A."

* * *

**A/N : So what do you think of Megumi's character? Not too OOC from my perspective though. And guess what? I even drawn a map for the school XD A total of four stories high and I was somewhat basing it on OHSHC's interior design :X **

***Tintinnabulation - the ringing or sound of bells.**

****JII - the SFX of staring.**

*****Sick mask - the mask that you wear when you're sick (totally different from those surgeon masks).**

**Review? :D **


End file.
